Forum:How to change the Featured Article
The Featured Article is a segment on the Woolipedia homepage that needs to be updated once a month. However, updating it can be a little tricky; especially if you don't know what you are doing. Anyone can create a Featured Article, but only an Administrator can change the Featured Article. Step 1: Decide what article you want to use. For our example, I'll choose the page Memorial Day Parade Step 2: Check to see if the page already has a Featured Article Template. To do so, proceed to the Featured Articles page (listed in the navigation bar across from the big Woolipedia sign), which lists Featured Article templates that have been made. Of course, the list does not update itself, so please follow all these steps to avoid this possibility. Step 3: If the template exists, skip to Step 5. If not, you need to make it. To do so, go to the Featured Articles page, click edit, skip a line from the last link, and make a link to your template. To make a template, you should call it "Template:nameofpage1". For our example, it would be Template:Memorial Day Parade1 Make sure you put it inside double brackets (the straight kind) so that it's a link. Also add text for the link displayed, to make it look nice. Example Name of Page Then click publish. The last link on the Featured Articles page should now be a red link (which doesn't work) for your template. Step 4: Go to the page of the actual article (not the template) that you want to feature. Once there, click the edit button. Then click the Source tab in the top right near the Controls. Sometimes, there are no tabs, but rather a "three lines" button. If that is the case, click the button and select "Source Editor". This should show you the code format. Then highlight and copy the first paragraph of code. This should be the code for the first paragraph of text, as well as the main picture for the page. Next, get out of that editing page. The back button on your browser will work. Then go back to the Featured Articles page. Click your red link. If asked for layout, select Blank. Next, Paste the code onto the page. For the line of code that refers to the picture, you'll see a number followed by px. Change that number to 120. You will also see either Thumb, Center, Right, or Left. If it says left, leave it alone. Otherwise, change it so it says Left. Next, at the end of all the code, skip a line and type 3 apostrophys 2 brackets(not the sgwiggly ones) the name of the article (Memorial Day Parade) the verticle line symbol that looks like a lowercase L, and then Would You Like To Know More?...three apostrophys. Click Publish Step 5: Finally, go to the Woolipedia Homepage, and click Edit, and get into Source Mode. Go to the Featured Article section, and look for the link to the current featured article template. Backspace it, replacing it with the name of your template. For our example, it would be Template:Memorial Day Parade1 Click Publish. You're Done! Things to Remember: Try to pick an article that deals with something that is upcoming or that just happened. For example, make the Memorial Day Parade the Featured Article for the weeks leading up to the parade, and maybe for a week after. Then change the Featured Article to the Birthday, since that's the next event. BillK3rd 21:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC)